wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alluring
Alluring is a somewhat quiet, soft-spoken orphan dragon. Many dragons and strangers recognize her, but few actually know her name. She was named by the dragon who found her, who took note of her mysterious, yet rather lovely appearance. Biography On one of the tallest mountains along the SkyWing mountain range, a pale pink egg was carelessly abandoned upon a steep ridge. Inside this egg was a hybrid dragonet, whose parents clearly didn't want it. Luckily, a wandering, cloaked Rain-IceWing hybrid by the name of Blossom stumbled upon it. At first, she thought the egg was dying or was already frozen to death due to the layer of ice over it. But still, she ended up picking it up and taking it with her into a small, sheltered cavern. Within the egg, Blossom sensed the thrum of life. Blossom took care of the egg, realizing that if it could survive the plunge in temperatures in the snowy mountains that it was most likely of one of her parent tribes--an IceWing. When the egg hatched, she was surprised to see the pink SkyWing dragonet that crawled out. The dragonet was a hybrid just like her, and she felt an instant maternal connection to it that had only grown in Blossom the moment she had touched the pale pink egg. Already attached to the dragonet, Blossom named her, confident in her survival. Alluring was raised in a mostly solitary environment with Blossom as her only contact. The two got along well, and Alluring was always under the impression that Blossom was her true mother. When Blossom realized this, she chose to let the illusion last until Alluring's seventh hatchday. Blossom thought it was better for Alluring to be raised without having to think about how not one, but both of her parents had abandoned her. Although it was difficult for Blossom, she held true to her secret vow and revealed the truth to Alluring on the night of her seventh hatchday. Thank the moons, as Alluring did not have any sort of negative reaction to the news of her mysterious origin. When she was around five or six she had already grown a bit suspicious on whether or not Blossom was her actual mother. She was observant, a trait that came with her quiet nature, and noticed with sharp eyes that she didn't look at all like Blossom. Not only that, but Blossom often brought back diagrams of different dragon tribes and looted books for Alluring to read and learn from. When she was younger, Alluring often noticed that her dominant tribe seemed to appear more like a SkyWing, rather than a RainWing as she had previously assumed. Not only was her origin revealed on her hatchday, but Blossom also allowed Alluring permission to head to a small SkyWing town at the base of the mountain her egg was abandoned on. Alluring had never really desired to be part of the outside world in the first place, so the newly granted privilege wasn't very appealing to her. However, once Blossom explained that she had wanted to wait until Alluring had fully matured to ensure that she kept the many SkyWing traits she inherited at her hatching. That way, if she ever left their safe sanctuary in the solitary mountain, she'd be able to just barely pass as a full SkyWing and hopefully escape the persecution of hybrids imposed by Queen Scarlet. Alluring decided that for her sweet mother's sake, she'd be willing to go into town once a full moon or so, purely to get spices, vegetables, and food they couldn't catch in the mountains. She was used to the hardy life style of very few meals, but she knew with age her mother was slowing down and her senses were wearing down. So, the next morning, Alluring unsteadily flew down the mountain and to the town. Although her strange looks drew in a few stares, nobody approached her to question her and just assumed she was another traveler passing through. Once in the heart of the town, after purchasing what she could with the few coins Blossom had been able to give to her, Alluring heard a strange sort of melody--the voice of a dragon. She believed it to be singing, but the only singing she had ever heard was her adoptive mother's. Alluring had no idea that each singing voice in a dragon could be so different, so powerful, so free. The music and lyrics of the song drew her to its origin, and she found a bunch of street performers. At the center of it all was a gorgeous orange SkyWing female, singing her heart out. Alluring stayed for the whole show and ended up catching the eyes of the lead singer. After the performance, the orange SkyWing went to approach her. Alluring suddenly felt nervous and her already ice-tainted blood ran cold. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly turned and flew away, wanting to return home and get out of the entrancing violet gaze of the singing dragon. Alluring told her mother of the strange orange dragon in the center of the town and Blossom could only smile as Alluring described the awkward feelings that had massed up inside of her into a huge uncomfortable knot in her stomach. Upon realizing the light blush tainting her scales and snout was visible, Alluring quickly changed the subject to the expenses of the spices and vegetables and supplies she had gotten. She was worried that they would never be able to purchase anything from the market again if they didn't have a steady income. In response, Blossom simply went to the dark shadows of their cavern home and pulled out the strange wooden tool fit with silvery strings that Alluring had always been mystified by. Blossom instructed Alluring to sell it at the marketplace for some more money the next day. Once Alluring made it down to the marketplace during the afternoon, she set up in the heart of the town, obviously hoping to see the dragon who had captivated her so intensely. While waiting, she absentmindedly strummed the instrument and found that she was rather good at making all sorts of silvery different melodic sounds with it. Alluring imagined that she must have had a natural talent for it--it was like her talons were moving on their own, strumming and stringing together some strange song she'd never heard before. She was surprised and flustered when the orange SkyWing female from the day earlier approached her and asked her to play with them for the day. The orange SkyWing introduced herself as "Diva" and Alluring introduced herself as well. The two had a blast and Alluring ended up deciding to keep the instrument. With Diva's band, Alluring ended up making a small fortune, consisting mostly of the coin and little jewels thrown to their talons with each performance. Alluring took her share of the portion (after hanging around Diva and her band for a few hours past dark) and left for her little cave in the mountains. She talked for hours about Diva and showed Blossom the small fortune she had made just from performing and then showed her how easy it was for her to play the stringed instrument with her small, delicate talons. Blossom told Alluring that she should continue working with Diva for a steady income and Alluring was so thrilled she could barely sleep that night. When Alluring went back to the town square to play again, she had a great time. She continued traveling back and forth between her isolated home and the town to perform everyday with Diva and the two grew closer and closer. At the end of the week after an average day of dancing and singing, Diva broke the news to Alluring that her and her band planned on moving to another town, as they usually did, since they were a travelling group that never stayed in one area for too long. Diva wanted Alluring to come with them and told her she had till morning to give her an answer. Alluring was conflicted, as she really did want to go with Diva to see the world and play her instruments at the SkyWing's side, but she was scared of leaving her aging mother all alone. However, Blossom encouraged Alluring to go with Diva, telling her adoptive daughter that she needed to get out into the world and live her own life. After a tearful goodbye the next morning, Alluring left the cave for her last time and joined Diva. After a few years, the two were happily married and continued to perform together for the rest of their lives, living in a paradise they imagined would never come to an end. Appearance Alluring is a light pink, slender SkyWing-IceWing female. She displays all the physical traits of a SkyWing. The only IceWing traits that appear physically on her are her pale blue sclera and the white speckles and shimmering scales on her face and body. The white highlights on her nose, horns, ears, and feet are also slightly suspicious, but other than that absolutely nothing betrays her true origins. She has a notably long tail and slightly smaller wings than the average SkyWing, which are also tipped with cold, white scales. Her talons are unusually cold as well. She has a long, narrow scar right over her chest where her heart is, from an old accident she had when she was a dragonet that involved her and the slippery sharp side of the mountain she was raised on. Her white eyelashes are unusual and sharp against her pink scales and dragons tend to stare at them, which makes her feel a bit awkward. Currently, she wears a rose gold wedding band around one of her front talons which is fitted with a white diamond. She also has a diamond stud in her left ear--Diva wears the matching stud in her left ear as well. Abilities Fortunately, Alluring has a natural defense. She has a very weak firebreath that she can only use for a limited time and when she's warm enough. She has a good amount of stamina and can get just as far as a regular SkyWing despite her smaller wings. Alluring is very agile as well and rather speedy. She has notably good hand-eye coordination and a natural talent for playing stringed instruments. Her small talons are good for reaching into small places and plucking strings with exact precision, no matter how close or tight they are. Thanks to her direct IceWing lineage, Alluring has very good eyesight and can pick out things from a distance, like spare change between cobblestone in towns or the faces of individual dragons in a crowd far away from her. She enjoys having this natural adaptation very much and often uses it to gaze at mountain and stars during night time, picking out each and every one in a vain and useless attempt to count them all. Personality Alluring is very quiet and shy. She's not very good at socializing due to her isolated dragonethood and lifestyle. Alluring tends to hate parties because of this and its mind boggling that she truly enjoys being out on a street performing for the general public. Part of the reason she can probably tolerate this is because she tends to get lost in her own music. Alluring is also somewhat awkward and has difficulty using her words to portray what she wants. She's not comfortable with speaking and because she rarely does so, she has a hoarse voice. She doesn't get attached to things very easy due to her constantly, quickly moving new lifestyle with Diva. The three things she's attached to most is Blossom, Diva, and the stringed instruments she adores playing so much. Alluring is a very skilled individual with a lot of merit and untapped potential that she'll probably never truly know of. Alluring can be somewhat frustrating to talk to. She's no good with expressing her emotions without doing something physical. She stammers often, making her harder to understand. Lucky for her, she's a good listener and a great dragon to go to when one needs to vent or blow off some steam after a hard day (which is one of the main reasons she and Diva get along so well). Despite all this, she's rather sharp and observant and often makes her own very accurate deductions whenever she wants answers dragons won't give her. Relationships Blossom Alluring and Blossom have a very close mother-daughter relationship. They got into very few fights and the two had always been there for each other emotionally. Although Blossom doesn't mention it, Alluring is aware that Blossom saved her life and she's forver grateful for it. She's never once doubted her self worth thanks to Blossom's gentle nature and parenting. Blossom's never wanted anything except for Alluring to grow and be happy and content with herself. She supports her adopted daughter fully with all of her heart. Alluring still comes by once every few moon cycles to visit Blossom with her wife, Diva, who Blossom also adores. Diva Although they have the occasional heated quarrel (which usually just spawns from some dumb miscommunication), Diva and Alluring have a very healthy relationship. The two are very deeply in love with each other. Their relationship could probably be simply defined by the phrase "opposites attract". Diva often is strong in places where Alluring is weak. She's the loud voice of the relationship and definitely the dominant one. She often helps to boost Alluring up on days where she's feeling down and doesn't waste any opportunity to cuddle with her wife. The two love each other unconditionally and are a known power couple among a lot of small towns in SkyWing territory. Their combined merit and skill in vocals and instrumentals make their performances borderline legendary and unforgettable. Trivia *Alluring has a near photographic memory which helps her remember the orders of chords and such to play. She can often play songs from memory without looking over the sheet music more than once if necessary. *She is awful with dragonets. *Her hands are unusually cold. *Alluring has low blood sugar and back leg seems to always be permanently trembling. Her nervous energy doesn't really help her either. *Alluring is capable of playing the harp, the guitar, the violin, the cello, the viola, and the shamisen. *Her favorite instrument to play is the harp. *Alluring likes humming and often hums along with Diva's singing, but never joins in. *Singing always helps her go to sleep and she normally falls asleep to Diva's lullabies. *She's been known to run her talons over the strings of instruments in her sleep when she falls asleep with them in her hands. *Alluring knows a bit of sign language, since Blossom first thought she was mute due to the fact that Alluring didn't speak until she was three years old. Gallery ] Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+